


Early in the Mourning

by Viridian5



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Gen, Grief, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back once it's gone and seeing what's left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early in the Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Heart of the Journey, Part 2" and vague ones for season 5.
> 
> Weirdly, [Harper taking to the rats at the sages_of_chaos RP community](http://community.livejournal.com/sages_of_chaos/5902781.html?thread=384986557#t384986557) led me to this.

The window was cool and damp against his fingers, not glass but still not as well insulated as most of the stuff out there. He preferred it this way. Seefra-1 had tasted of dry, hot, crumbly dirt with a tinge of acrid sweat. Everything on it had been like that, tasted like dried-out death. Earth dirt had been grime, somewhat slick with a tang of metal and chemicals, alive with nastiness but familiar. Right here, right now, on Borealis, he could taste and feel dampness and a faint bit of ozone. It felt good. The world outside was a gray blur in the murmuring rain.

Some currently popular song done by a band from Double Happiness Drift played, and Harper liked the clang and kick of it. He'd gone three years without anything close to real music, without even the familiar thrum of machinery all around him. The local version of coffee tasted hot and good as it warmed and revved him up.

Once he finished his coffee, Harper would still have an hour before he had to go back to Andromeda Ascendant, the only home he had left. Since he'd heard the rain was clean here, he figured he'd stand outside and soak it in a bit, maybe catch some on his tongue and let it roll down his still-parched throat. Dylan might notice him coming back wet and say something, not understanding. Beka might or might not notice and might or might not understand. He couldn't say for sure anymore with her, though they used to know each other. Dylan and Beka: his two bosses.

The small restaurant Harper sat in wasn't on Earth--nothing would ever be on Earth ever again--but somehow it gave him a nostalgia for an Earth he'd never personally experienced. Sitting here at a table nursing a morning cup of brew as it rained outside, he'd probably be thinking about how much he hated his 9 to 5 job and how the rain would ruin the day.

Yeah. Really.

People never had any idea of how good they had it until it was gone.

 

### End


End file.
